


i would(nt) punch you for one corn chip

by foureyes12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, M/M, i guess, im a bit iffy about the characterisation again, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyes12/pseuds/foureyes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhhh, I’m Barry. You don’t know me. Obviously. Some guys over there are paying my twenty dollars to punch you. I don’t know them or why. I don’t actually want to punch you though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would(nt) punch you for one corn chip

When a cute guy had walked up to Hartley and sat down at the bar stool next to him, he had expected him to flirt. When the cute guy opened his mouth though he said anything but what Hartley expected. Instead of a cheesy pick-up line or some actual flirting Hartley was met with the words “Uhhh, I’m Barry. You don’t know me. Obviously. Some guys over there are paying my twenty dollars to punch you. I don’t know them or why. I don’t actually want to punch you though.”

Uncertain of what the guy wanted from him Hartley prompted “So?”  
The guy, Barry, rubbed the back of his neck “How good are you at staged fights? I’ll split the twenty dollars with you”  
At this point Hartley decided to make the best out of the situation “I’ll do it if you’ll take me out to dinner at the McDonalds down the road with the twenty dollars you get.”  
Barry’s face went red but after some stuttering he said “We’re gonna get so many chicken nuggets”  
Getting up off the chair Hartley said “This is what we’re going to do. You’re going to pretend to punch me. I’m going to run out the door like the wuss with a rich dad they think I am. You’re going to get you’re twenty dollars and then meet me outside. We’ll then go to McDonalds and spend ten dollars on as many chicken nuggets we can get. We’ll split those and whoever finishes eating theirs first gets to keep the other ten dollars.”  
Barry grinned and responded “That sounds like a competition”  
“That’s cause it is”

As he got up Barry started counting down when he reached one he pulled back his arm and pretended to punch Hartley. Hartley went along with the act well falling backwards onto the floor. Clutching is face as if Barry had punched him for real, he made his way out of the bar. He only had to wait outside for a couple minutes before Barry came out of the bar with a twenty dollar bill in his hands. “Let’s go find the next McDonalds”  
With a smirk Hartley replied “Lead the way”  
As they started walking towards the nearest McDonalds Barry said “Y’know I don’t even know your name. You know mine, so I mean it would only be fair if I knew yours.”  
“Hartley. My name is Hartley”  
Barry took his response to continue the conversation “That’s a nice name, do you have a number to go with it”  
Hartley stopped dead “You suck at flirting and if anything as bad as that comes out of your mouth again you’ll have a fist in your face”  
Barry laughed “You’ve totally set me up for another shitty joke there but I’ll keep quiet under that threat.”  
Hartley smirked as well “Much appreciated. Unlike those idiots in the bar I’d punch someone myself. It’s not worth bribing someone to do and you get more satisfaction that way. Though I must say I do prefer verbal fights over punching someone.”  
As Hartley quickened the pace he was walking Barry jogged to keep up “So why did they pay someone? I mean the idiots at the bar, do you know why they wanted me to punch you.”  
“I might have engaged in verbal warfare with them after they decided to insult my sexuality yesterday” Hartley responded.  
“So you’re..” Barry prompted.  
“Gay. Problem?” Hartley sniped.  
“No. I mean sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep. I, um, I knew you were into guys. Cause we were sorta flirting right? But there are more sexualities that are attracted to the same gender. Like me, I’m bi. Ok, I’ll shut up now.” Barry rambled.  
“It’s fine” Hartley smiled at him noticing the sincere apology in Barry’s eyes. He was going to apologise about sounding too harsh but stopped in his tracks staring at Barry’s eyes. For the first time he noticed how cute Barry was. Hartley shook his head to snap himself out of this. He had only known Barry for about fifteen minutes after all. 

They reached McDonalds and sat in a booth opposite each other after getting their chicken nuggets.  
“So, were you serious about the nugget eating competition.” Barry asked nervousness seeping through his voice.  
“Not really.” Hartley responded “Unless you want to.”  
“Nah.” Barry shot him down “You’d win anyways. I’m not that fast. Constantly late to everything actually”

After they finished their food, they started walking back to their respective homes.  
“Are you following me?” Hartley asked turning around to watch Barry.  
“No. I live in this direction.”  
“I guess we’ll walk together then.”

During the walk back to their apartments Hartley decided that he would like to go on a date with Barry. A lot.   
As they reached Barry’s apartment, Hartley impulsively said “Let’s go on a date tomorrow”  
Barry quickly responded “That would be nice”  
“Meet me here at 6pm?” Hartley asked.  
“See you then.” Barry said as he walked into his building “I’ll look forward to it.”

Yes, the entire evening had gone rather different to what Hartley had expected. It had been so much better.


End file.
